1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting device, a mounting method, a package, and a pressurizing plate. In particular, the present invention relates to a mounting device, a mounting method, a package, and a pressurizing plate, for allowing even pressure to be applied to a mounting target, even in a case where electronic components having different heights from each other are attempted to be mounted to a substrate, or in a case where an electronic component is attempted to be mounted to a substrate whose rear surface is provided with another electronic component.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-227622 and Japanese Patent No. 3921459, for example, disclose a mounting device whose head or mount is made of elastomer such as silicone rubber. A mounting device equipped with elastomer can mount, onto a substrate, a plurality of electronic components having different heights from each other at a time, and therefore is applicable even when a conventional metal head cannot be used due to the unevenness among the electronic components. Moreover, the mounting device equipped with elastomer is useful in assuring connection between an electronic component and a substrate.
In these days, in the upsurge of fine pitch connection, there is demand for a mounting method adapted for fine pitch connection. In the recent trend of high density IC package, it has become common to attempt to mount a component to a substrate whose rear surface is already provided with another component. Reliable connection is also desired in these cases.